The pin hinges used on motor vehicle doors and the like typically employ a pin having a preformed head at one end and a shank that is press-fitted in one of the hinge plates for retention or is upset at the other end at assembly to provide a second head for retention. Lubrication is then typically externally applied to the hinge joint but it has also been proposed to utilize a lubricant impregnated pin, for example.